In the related art, there is provided a vehicle equipped with a suspension that includes air springs using compressed air and the like. There is also a vehicle equipped with a vehicle height adjustment apparatus using the air springs. There is a so-called closed type vehicle height adjustment apparatus. This type of vehicle height adjustment apparatus increases a vehicle height by supplying high-pressure air stored in a pressure tank to the air springs that change a suspension state of each wheel. The vehicle height adjustment apparatus decreases the vehicle height by discharging the high-pressure air from the air springs and returning the high-pressure air back to the pressure tank. Among the vehicle height adjustment apparatuses using the air springs, there is a vehicle height adjustment apparatus that captures an image of an unspecified person using a camera, acquires physical information, age information, gender information, dress information, physical handicap information, and the like, and adjusts the vehicle height based on the captured images so as to provide a vehicle height suitable for the unspecified person who boards and deboards the vehicle. JP 2006-143121 is an example of the related art.
However, when a vehicle height control operation is performed using the captured images so as to improve boarding and deboarding characteristics, it is necessary to newly provide the camera and an image processing apparatus, and the vehicle height adjustment apparatus increases in size. In addition, it is necessary to analyze an image process, and thus a vehicle height control process becomes complicated. As a result, the vehicle height adjustment apparatus increases in cost.